Candle in the Wind
by Pottersgirl1991
Summary: Ginny stirbt 20 Jahre nach dem Endkamof, sie ist mittlerweile berühmter und beliebter als Harry. KEIN DHSPOILER


-1Im Jahre 1997 verlor England seine Diana, die Welt ihre Königin der Herzen. Eine junge Mutter musste ihr Leben auf Grund eines Unfalles lassen, etwas was niemand erwartet hatte.

Lady Di wird wohl noch lange Zeit präsent sein, sei es durch ihre Söhne, oder ihre Taten, vergessen ist sie bis heute nicht, und alle erinnern sich an sie.

Musikempfehlung: Wie könnte es anders sein, Elton John's 'Candle in the wind' ( Ginny hat Harry geheiratet, sie haben drei Kinder James, Sirius und Lily, Harry ist Zaubereiminister, Ron und Hermine sind verheirate und haben seine Tochter, auch die anderen Weasleys haben Familie. Ginny machte sich einen Ruf als magische Lady Di, die auch in der Zaubererwelt, keine Unbekannte wahr. Nun wurde auch Ginny durch einen Unfall mitten aus dem Leben gerissen. 2017, also genau zwei Jahrzehnte später trauert sie Zaubererwelt nun um ihre Königin der Herzen

LG Pottersgirl

In Memory of Lady Diana, Princess of Wales and Queen of the Hearts

In Memory of Ginny Potter, die zaubernde Königin der Herzen

**Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
You called out to our country  
And you whispered to those in pain  
Now you belong to heaven  
And the stars spell out your name  
**

Ein gebrochener Mann lief mit seinen drei Kindern hinter dem Sarg seiner Frau her. Er ging aufrecht, sein Gesicht war blass und eine Blitzförmige Narbe zeichnete sich unnatürlich stark auf seiner Stirn ab, aber er zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Nur wer ihm sehr Nahe stand, konnte sehen das seine Augen aufgehört hatten zu strahlen. Der Sarg war mit weißen Lilien und weißen und roten Rosen geschmückt. Entlang der Absperrung standen viele Menschen, die meisten hatten Tränen in den Augen, auch viele Männergesichter glänzten im Sonnenschein. Dieses Wetter war ein Hohn. Im normalerweise stürmischen schottischen Oktober befanden sie sich gerade, aber kein Lüftchen regte sich. Die Wasseroberfläche des schwarzen Sees vor dem großen Schloss Hogwarts war spiegelglatt und die Sonne spiegelte sich auf der glatten Fläche. Jeder konnte trotz allem sehen das dies ein gebrochener Mann war. Ein ganzes Volk kannte seine Geschichte, Kinder wuchsen mit seiner Lebensgeschichte auf. Und nach allen Gefahren die er durchgestanden hatte, verlor es seine große Liebe bei einem Unfall? Etwas in dieser Welt lief gewaltig verkehrt. Tyrannen lebten jahrelang und überstanden alles, während sie ihr Volk quälten, aber Menschen die ihr Leben hinter dem ihres Volkes anstellten um es zu beschützten oder Gutes taten, bezahlten das mit dem Leben. Hatte dieser Mann den noch nicht genug durchgemacht?

**  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend ever will  
**

Hermine lief mit Ron, ihrem Kind und dem Rest der Weasleys im gebührenden Abstand zu Harry und seinen Kindern. Ihr Herz blutete, ihrer aller Herz blutete. Sie hatten den Krieg überstanden, sie hatten Voldemort überstanden. Und dann gab es einen kleinen Unfall, und drei Kinder verloren ihre Mutter, ein Mann seine Frau, Männer ihre Schwester, Eltern ihre Tochter und sie ihre beste Freundin. Das Leben wahr einfach nicht fair. Sie schluchzte und umklammerte die Hand ihres Mannes fester.

Ron lief aufrecht, Tränen tropften von der Spitzte seiner langen Nase, aber er schämte sich ihrer nicht. Er ging ebenso wie Harry und seine Brüder aufrecht. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er abwesend immer wieder über die Haare seiner Tochter. Das kleine Mädchen weinte bitterlich und hielt sich an ihrem Teddy fest. Sie hatte ihre Lieblingstante verloren, und gerade erst verstanden das sie ihre Lieblingstante nie wieder im Arm halten würde und lustige oder spannende Geschichten über ihre Eltern und ihren Onkel Harry erzählen würde.

Neben ihnen gingen Bill und Fleur mit ihren Kindern. Auch Bill liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Er und Ginny waren zwar altersmäßig am weitesten auseinander, hatten sich aber emotional am nähsten gestanden. Fleur ließ immer wieder erzerweichende Schluchzer hören während sie ihr Gesicht in einem Taschentuch verbarg. Hermine hätte sie am liebsten geohrfeigt. Sie und Ginny hatten sich nie sehr nahegestanden und sich nur Bill zuliebe nicht zerfleischt.

**  
Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smile  
This torch we'll always carry  
For our nation's golden child  
And even though we try  
The truth brings us to tears  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years  
**

Lily lief zwischen ihren beiden Brüdern hinter dem Sarg ihrer Mutter, sie klammerte sich fest an den kleinen Stofflöwen den ihr ihre Mutter aus Afrika mitgebracht hatte. Lily wollte nicht das ihre Mum jetzt ein Engel war, wie ihr Dad gesagt hatte, sie wollte mit ihrer Mum wieder in die Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen oder mit ihr ins Weisenhaus gehen und mit den Kindern spielen während ihre Mum spenden überreichte oder kranken Kindern half. Sie wollte nicht das ihr Daddy traurig war. Sie wollte das er wieder mit ihrer Mum Witze machte und sie wollte wieder mit ihrer Lieblingscousine wieder Geschichten hören. Ihre Mum konnte so gut erzählen. Manchmal war es richtig gruselig. Und Lily wollte ihrer Mum sagen wie sehr sie sie lieb hatte, und das sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brachte, sie würde schon auf ihren Daddy aufpassen und sie würde auch immer brav sein.

**  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned our long before  
Your legend ever will  
**

Molly weinte nur noch wenig. Sie konnte kaum noch eine Träne vergießen. Direkt nach dem sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte, war sie zusammengebrochen und musste zwei Tage im St.Mungos bleiben. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, ihre Ginny, ihre jüngste, einfach tot. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet. Vor 20 Jahren, als Krieg herrschte, ja da hatte sie jeden Tag damit gerechnet das eines ihrer Kinder sterben würde, aber nicht mehr heute, nach zwei Jahrzehnten Frieden. Und der arme Harry, war Ginny doch damals im Krieg einer seiner wenigen Hoffnungsquellen gewesen. Oder ihre drei Enkel. Sie waren viel zu jung um ihre Mutter zu verlieren. Wusste überhaupt jemand von denen die hier rechts und links standen was es hieß seine große Liebe, seine einzige Tochter, einzige Schwester, oder seine Mutter zu verlieren? Sicher berichtigte sich Molly in Gedanken direkt wieder, viele hatten solche Verluste im Krieg durchmachen müssen, als sie verschont geblieben waren, und Unfälle wie ihrer Tochter einer widerfahren war, gab es auch Täglich. Sie war nicht allein auf der Welt mit ihrer Trauer.

**  
Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
Goodbye England's rose  
From a country lost without your soul  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know  
**

Englands Rose, eine Frau die so viel Gutes getan hatte, während des Kriegs und auch danach. Häuser aufgebaut, Verletzte versorgt, Menschen getröstet, Hoffnung gegeben. Englands Zauberer mit der magischen Welt versöhnt, zwischen Nichtmagiern und Magiern vermittelt, Länder bereist und die Ärmsten der Armen besucht, auf das Leid der Welt aufmerksam gemacht, und gezeigt wie man diese Probleme lösen kann, wie viel Leid Zauberer verhindern können, ohne ihre Tarnung aufgeben zu müssen. Wenn man ein fremdes Land bereist, dort wo die Not am größten ist, Nachts einfach mal mit einem schlichten Zauber die Tröge der Tiere auffüllen oder ein Feld bewässern, das kostet einen Zauberer kaum Mühe, kann aber ein ganzes Dorf vor dem tot retten.

Wie sie unermüdlich Spenden gesammelt hatte, um Kriegsschäden zu beheben. nicht nur die in England durch Voldemort, auch in der Mugglewelt, half sie die Welt zu verbessern, und ganz nebenbei erfüllte sie noch ihre Pflichten als Frau des Zaubereiministers und brachte auch noch drei Kinder auf die Welt, die sie aufzog, ohne sie jemals einer Nanny zu übergeben, wie es reiche und mächtige Menschen so gerne taten

**  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And you footsteps will always fall here  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend ever will  
**  
Ginevra Molly Potter würde nie vergessen werden, ihr Geist würde allgegenwärtig sein.

Die Kerze des Lebens mochte erloschen sein, aber die Legende würde weiterleben


End file.
